


Moonshine

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Ficlet, Moonshine, Reader-Insert, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: After you get a bit tipsy, you confess to 10k some of your feelings, but he doesn't seem to understand or feel the same.





	Moonshine

Despite the fact that Doc's not-that-funny story had you in a fit of giggles that had absolutely nothing to do with the 4th nearly empty glass of moonshine in your hands, you refused to give Warren your cup.

"Sweetheart, you nearly just fell over from standing still," she reasoned, but you physically took the cup out of her reach by tucking it behind your back. Warren sighed, before darting a hand out to try and snatch it. Even in your drunk state you were quicker, spinning as she reached so her hand grasped air where the cup had once been. However, you spun with a little too much force and fell on your ass on the dry grass. You barely registered the pain before you started to giggle again. "At least don't have another glass for a bit?" she pleaded, and you rolled your eyes dramatically.

"Yes, mom," you responded dryly, lifting your arms and flashing your hand at her to get her to help you up. Warren did so begrudgingly, keeping a hand on your arm as she looked around. 

"Why don't you find somewhere to sit down for a bit?" she asked, and you pursed your lips in thought. That sounded like fun. 

"Where's 10k?" You demanded, and Warren looked physically taken back. 

"I think he's somewhere over there," she said, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of another group of the compound's residents, all with a glass in their hands each.

"I'm gonna go sit with 10k," you declared, and Warren nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea," she encouraged, but she caught your arm as you begun to walk off. She opened her mouth to talk and you immediately tried to focus on listening to her, trying to blink less too so you seemed like you were paying attention. "Tell him that Warren wants him to look after you."

"I don't need looking after, Warren," you sighed in exasperation. You shook your leader free before strolling off in the direction of another group of revellers, but none had biceps that made you wanna reach out and grab, or romantic eyes that you wish you could get away with just staring into. However, there was a keg. You darted a look over your shoulder to see if Warren was watching, and you politely asked the woman standing next to it if she'd give you a refill. She gave you back your cup with a smile. You took a sip as you continued your search, barely registering the burn of the whiskey. You wandered around the small enclosed cul de sac, your pout becoming bigger the longer it took you to find 10k. _Where has he gone? Why isn't he with us? Inconsiderate little f-puppy!!_ The shooter was sat on a patch of grass that served as a front garden to a pretty egg blue bungalow, attention completely on a chocolate Labrador that was sniffing around him, wagging its tail. 10k's face was split with a boyish grin as he briskly rubbed its back. "Hello, puppy!" You exclaimed as you ran over, collapsing to your knees in front of 10k as the dog bounded over to you, immediately going in for a face lick, and you couldn't help the joyful squeal that escaped you. "Oooooh yes!"

"Bono, come back!" A woman nearby called, much to your dismay, and the Labrador obeyed. You collapsed back on yourself, your knee touching 10k's as you took a long drink. He watched you curiously, taking a sip of his own drink, grimacing at the taste.

"You don't notice it after glass five," you educated cheerfully, wiggling your glass at him. 10k raised an eyebrow. 

"I think you should probably stop, then," he suggested cautiously, slowly reaching forward for your cup, but freezing at the murderous look on your face.

"You're the second person to say that to me today and I really hope there isn't a third," you muttered, pouting, taking another sip.

"Who was the first?"

"Warren," you answered. "She's the reason I'm over here. I told her I wanted to sit with you and she told you to tell me... told me to tell you to look after me. Not that I need looking after or anything." Your voice was muffled by your cup.

"Oh right," 10k replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip. You sighed happily, louder than intended, and a blush coloured 10k's cheeks. You sat quietly for a moment, your world spinning pleasantly. "Why did you want to sit with me?" 10k asked.

"I like you," you said without thinking, but adding, "your company, I mean," at the look of shock on his face. _Almost gave the game away, whoops! Good save, though._ The look disappeared, but morphed into something else, something sorrowful, but you couldn't focus enough to tell. It made you feel sad too. "Are you sad?" You asked quietly. "Do you want a cuddle?" _I want a cuddle._

10k furrowed his brow at you, confused by your behaviour. He'd never met drunk you before, he didn't know how your moods changed like a pinball machine in action and that you were a cuddler. "I don't really...cuddle people," he replied. The word sounded alien coming from his mouth. You shrugged, indifferent.

"Yeah, but you can cuddle me. I'm a squishy pillow," you said, and 10k couldn't help but huff a laugh at that, and you beamed. 10k took a large gulp of his drink before balancing it on the uneven ground.

"Ok, I want to cuddle you," he said, cautiously, and you immediately shuffled between his legs, leaning your back against his front, waiting for his arms to wrap around you. 10k looked down at you for a second, taken off guard before carefully bringing his arms around your shoulders and grasping one of his wrists. You closed your eyes and sighed deeply, enjoying the steady rise and fall of his chest, the pressure of his toned arms on your arms. The already-warm feeling inside got hotter as he gently rested his chin on the top of your head. 

"Am I squishy or what?" You asked, and 10k's chest bounced once with a short laugh.

"You're very squishy," he agreed, and you made a noise of affirmation.

"Damn right I am," you muttered, 10k's chest bouncing again. You took another long drink but let out a disappointed "Oh" as your cup emptied. You turned your cup upside down just to check. _Yep, empty._

"You can have some of mine," 10k offered, taking a final drink before handing you his cup. It was still half-full. "I don't like it much." 

"You so cute," you said, and 10k's cheeks rosied. He was glad you couldn't see it. The two of you watched the party continue, residents flitting from group to group, laughter filling the air. Addy and Mack were taking to another young couple, Mack's arm wound around Addy's waist, holding her close. You looked down at 10k's arms, clasped around your shoulders, just resting. _I guess this'll have to do_ you thought as you sagged a little, letting out a wistful sigh.

"You ok?" 10k asked, hearing you sigh, and you immediately smiled, forgetting he couldn't see it.

"Totally ok," you replied. 

"You're a bad liar," 10k smirked, and you leaned forward, looking over your shoulder. His arms slipped from around you. This time he didn't shy away from your dagger look.

"Am not," you defended, turning your head away from him, hair whipping. You immediately felt his arms encircle you again, tugging you back gently. You remained rigid.

"Come back," he pleaded, and you sagged against him with a huff. When his voice was soft and low, a rare occurrence, your resolve melted like butter in a hot pan. "What's wrong?" You heard the question rumble in his chest.

You didn't lie, but rather told a different truth. "What if we stayed here?" You asked. 

"What do you mean?" 10k asked, puzzled.

" _Here_ ," you stressed. "This place, with its nice people and moonshine and dogs and safety. They're partying today because they haven't been attacked in over a year. We get attacked every day of the week."

10k was quiet.

"What if...we stayed. Had neighbours, a home that wasn't on four wheels, some kind of a normal life? Somewhere that was ours." Your heart was beating fast as you stopped talking, a dreamy smile on your face, but 10k was as stiff as a board behind you. 

"You know we can't do that," 10k said. "We have a mission." Something in his voice made you turn around in his lap, leaning on your knees.

"You hate Murphy," you stated.

"I do, but I don't hate the mission. I don't hate trying to help the world get better," he reasoned. You chewed on your bottom lip as you scanned his face, watching him avoid your gaze, looking anywhere he could. "I don't think there's enough room for all of us here, either."

"All of us," you repeated, it clicking in your brain that 10k hadn't understood. _He doesn't feel the same._ You drained the cup he'd given you before trying to stand, immediately wobbling, and 10k grabbed your calf in a pathetic attempt to steady you.

"Please sit down," he asked, but you shook your head vehemently.

"No, I need to find Addy," you stated. The redhead had disappeared from where she'd been earlier. 

"What's wrong?" 10k asked, his confused puppy face on display, sea green eyes wide.

"Nothing you need to worry about," you mumbled, before turning away and blinking back your tears as you concentrated on trying to walk in a straight line. _Please come after me, spin me around, make sure I'm ok_ you wished with every step, but no large calloused hand grabbed your wrist. With a sob, you lurched forward into the crowd to find your friend.


End file.
